


Enough

by 1337wtfomgbby



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Desertion AU, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, clones having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337wtfomgbby/pseuds/1337wtfomgbby
Summary: Kix is being pushed too far on Umbara and essentially burns a fuse too many.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/Hardcase, Kix/Hardcase/Dogma (hinted at)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Rex had tried preparing himself for Kix' reaction.  
Ordering him to be part of the fireing squad execution Fives, Jesse and Hardcase was bound to have some consequences.   
He knew how close Kix was with the three, especially with Hardcase, so he had counted on Kix' reaction not being on the positive side, but he hadn't counted on it being that bad. 

Kix' gaze was completely glacial and he refused to say a single word.  
Even the rest of the trooper chosen for the fireing squad seemed to sense that shit was about the go down.  
Still, having generall Krell at his back Rex decided to get a word in before Kix could fuck himself over.   
„It is not to be helped, Kix,“ he hissed quietly, hoping the jedi wouldn't have his ears out for them this second, „Please! There is no other way!“  
Because he honestly saw no other way then do what that insane jedi ordered them to.

„There's always another way,“ Kix mumbled under his breath.  
Rex' heart plummeted right out of his chest as Kix opened his mouth again.   
„I have to refuse command, Sir.“  
Krell would have the medics head for this.  
The besalisk looked positively murderous and every other trooper in the room looked at Kix in pure shock.  
„And I seem to have missheard,“ Krell growled.  
This wasn't good.   
This wasn't good at all.  
This was very bad, if not catastrophal.  
 _Please, just shut up_ , Rex thought.  
Which Kix of course didn't. 

„I said I have to refuse command, Sir,“ Kix repeated defiantly.  
Krell narrowed his eyes. „Do you even know what you are saying there, Ct-6116?“  
Rex was about to say, _No, Kix doesn't know what he is saying and he is in fact slightly deranged. I'm really sorry Sir._  
But Kix that damn prattler was quicker then him.  
„I know damn well what I'm saying,“ Kix growled. „You want to execute Fives, Jesse and Hardcase for breaking that blockade? Going against your orders or not, even a fool must realize you are clearly not acting with your troops best interet in mind. Or the interest of the republic. Do you even-“

Kix suddenly fell silent, right in the middle of his rant.   
This wasn't normal, you got Kix going and he would chew you out for days if he could.  
Even Kix looked surprised by his sudden silence.   
He opened his mouth but no word would emerge.  
He brought a hand up to his throat, gasping for air and that's when Rex realized what was actually happening.  
Krell was evidently using the force to get the medic to shut up by straight up strangeling him.  
„General,“ Rex snapped but Krell didn't seem at all pertubed by his urgency.  
„Yes,“ he hummed as relaxed as if he was talking about the weather.  
Rex couldn't tell if there was panic or defiance or something else entirely in Kix' eyes as the medic still tried prying off hands choking him that weren't actually there.  
„This is unreasonable, Sir,“ Rex said urgently as Kix' legs gave way from under him.  
„Unreasonable,“ Krell growled, „I happen to find it perfectly reasonable punishment, Captain.“  
The besalik's eyes burned with pure disdain as if pronouncing every syllable of his rank disgusted him deeply.

Rex honest to the force didn't knew how to procede.  
The want to protect his men had him on edge and the deeply instilled order to obey his commanding officer held him back at the same time.   
„I-It has to be the right procedings,“ Rex stammered, desperately trying to get Krell to let go of Kix who was by then on all fours gasping for air like a fish on land.   
„The right procedings,“ Krell asked interested.   
„You don't go through with this the right way it means a load of pointless paperwork for me,“ Rex said as calm as he could.

This seemed enough to break Krells concentration long enough for Kix to be able to get a few breaths in.  
„Pointless paperwork,“ Krell hummed rasing a brow in interest, „Then what would you advise me to do, captain.“  
„At least a proper execution.“   
Rex had to bring up all his willpower to even bring those words over his lips.   
„Make sure everyone can see what insubordination entails.“  
Tup stared at him with a mixture of confusion and shock at what he just heard but stayed silent.

Krell did let go of Kix who collapsed to the ground in a shaking and gasping heap.  
„I might be starting to like you,“ Krell chuckled and Rex couldn't help but shudder minutely.  
„Fine, I'll spare you the paperwork.“  
He nodded toward Kix who was still gulping down as big mouths full of air as he could.  
„Take that vermin into lockup. The rest of your are dismissed.“  
Rex hurried to help Kix up from the ground and more or less supported his whole weight since Kix was still shaking way too much from lack of oxygen.  
Boomer threw them a pitying glance as the group walked past them out of the door,

„I'm sorry, Kix,“ Rex said as they made their way to the nearest elevator   
Kix made a non-comical noise which sounded in between a laugh and a gasp.  
„It's perfect,“ he said as they had made it into the elevator.  
His voice was small and rough around the edges from being choked for so long but he sounded strangely happy still.  
Rex stared at the medic in complete shock at what he just heard and was even more horrified as he saw the genuine smile on Kix' face.   
„You can execute the others today and do me in right after. It's perfect.“


	2. Chapter 2

In the end there wasn't either execution.   
What had happened seemed to have shaken the trooper of the fireing squad enough to refuse Krell's orders as well and it was also what made the barell overflow.  
This simple action unleashed an avalanche and forced Krell to show his true colours.  
It took all their combined forces to be able to outwit and subdue him.  
Rex would've liked to have been able to bring Krell in, maybe he still had some secrets to spill but Dogma made short work of that and Rex would be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat happy about the young trooper puting some plasma in that fish head.   
After the smoke had cleared they all could barely believe they were still alive. 

Kix made his way through the hangar, his steps quickening as he made out the ornaments of Hardcase's armor.   
He grabbed the other by the upper arm, hissing for him stay quiet as he pulled him off to the side.  
Behind some crates Kix thought them safe enough to take Hardcase's face in his hands.   
Hardcase opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself as he saw Kix' expression, the medic looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
„I nearly lost you,“ he hissed, his eyes sparking with deep emotion.  
Hardcase gulped as he was reminded of the heavy, cold feeling in his very bones.  
The feeling of just having jumped off of deaths shovel.  
Hardcase exhaled a deep, shaking breath and nodded.   
„I know what you're saying. I can feel it too...“  
Kix' face fell a bit as he heard that, before pulling Hardcase against himself and into a bone crushing hug.

„We need to get out!“  
Hardcase stiffened as he heard Kix' voice hiss in his ear.   
„What are you saying...“ he mumbled, even though he knew perfectly well what Kix was saying, and Kix told him as much.   
„You know what I'm saying. We need to get out!“  
„Desertion?!...“ Hardcase said quietly, „We would leave everyone else behind.“  
Kix pushed back from him, staring at him with eyes like fire.  
„I almost lost you, Hardcase!“ he hissed, „I won't risk that again!“  
Hardcase cast his eyes down before looking over at where Fives, Jesse, Rex, Tup and all the others were standing.   
„What about the others?“ he mumbled.  
Kix knew Hardcase would be hesitant.   
He had been willing to get himself killed if it meant not having to live without Hardcase.   
But he also understood how Hardcase was feeling, he wasn't made of stone after all.  
„They have each other,“ he said, trying to not only convince Hardcase but also himself.

„I won't lose you, Hardcase,“ Kix growled his grip tightening on his shoulders, „I love you and I won't loose you!“  
And Hardcase knew that feeling all to well, he had just never dreamt about the day coming where either of them would say it was truly enough.   
„I want to say goodbye,“ Hardcase mumbled.   
Kix nodded, pulling foreward to rest their foreheads together.   
„I know,“ he whispered, „I'm not made of stone either.“

So they went over to the others.   
And they laughed, and joked, and drank to those they had lost.   
It went on into the late hours of the night.  
It was very late in fact as word got to them that general skywalker and kenobi had resumed command of torent and that there would be some slow days ahead.  
Which was like a gift send from whatever force moved their universe, Kix thought.  
„Come,“ he hissed as he pulled Hardcase unexpectedly into an elevator.  
„Where are we going?“ Hardcase asked as Kix pressed the button for the lower floors, which held the lockup cells.  
„We still have someone to collect,“ Kix said.  
„Just play along,“ he hissed from the corner of his mouth as they reached the cell section.   
Hardcase still hadn't a full handle on what Kix was doing as he told one of the troopers on guard duty he was supposed to give Dogma of all people a medical checkup.

„What are you doing?!“ Hardcase hissed at the same time as Dogma demanded, „What is the meaning of this, Kix!?“ and Kix hushed them both.   
Only as they were back in the elevator did he explain himself.  
„We are taking him with us.“  
„Taking me with you where!?“ Dogma exclaimed before Kix' stare had him fall silent instantly.  
„He was the only one that had the gall to get rid of Krell,“ Kix explained, „Even though he was clearly unfit and a menace there is something in us that forces us into following him for the sole reason that he is a jedi.“  
Silence took them as Hardcase and Dogma both stared at Kix in silence, only interrupted by the quiet noises the elevator was producing.   
„You are talking mad,“ Dogma mumbled, „what are you two doing?“  
„I'm not quite sure what exactly myself anymore,“ Hardcase admitted.   
„We,“ Kix hissed, scowling at him, „are going to get out and we are taking you with us.“  
Dogma's face morphed into shock.   
„Like hell you will,“ he growled, before making a jump for the door.

But Kix intercepted his move, putting him into a headlock and wresteling him away from the door.   
„I don't want to leave you behind, Dogma,“ the medic growled.  
Straining as he struggled to keep Dogma subdued and also struggling with his emotions as well.  
As he got him away from the door and in Hardcase's direction Kix let go and Dogma stumbled into Hardcase, and Kix back against the door.   
They panted as they stared at each other.  
„You both don't deserve any of this,“ Kix snarled, gasping for air.   
„I won't let anything happen to you anymore!“  
Hardcase was about to ask about the others.   
About Fives, Jesse, Tup, any of them but he also saw the pure pain in Kix' eyes.  
Kix felt the pain of leaving his brothers behind but he was also mad with the need to keep them out of harms way.  
Hardcase saw Kix had essentially gone mad with the need to keep them safe, he wasn't being rational anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Their batch had a frequency they swore to answer to no matter what.  
After Cody got word from Rex Kix had gone AWOL and with him Hardcase, and they had also lost a prisoner, the same trooper that had killed Krell, the case was fully clear to him.  
Resol agreed with his conclusion and also agreed to not mention any of it to Rex.  
They also agreed not to try and contact Kix, it was evident their batchmate had been pushed beyond his limits.   
„I just don't get why they would leave just like that,“ Jesse mumbled to himself.  
As he looked up however he looked at Resol as if to accuse the medic that he knew more then what he was letting on.  
„There's only so much one can take,“ Resol said calmly.   
That calmnes however pissed Jesse of more then anything.   
Resol had lost a batch mate as well and here he was, calm as if it wasn't even bothering him.   
„Why are you so damn calm,“ Jesse spat.

Tup flinched and Fives threw him a worried look, Resol sighed.   
„It helps noone to dwell on what has already happened,“ he said, „and it also helps noone if I was to break because my batch mate has gone AWOL.“  
Jesse snorted, „You know something don't you. Don't you dare lie to me, Resol.“  
But the medic just shook his head.   
„I know all I managed to deduct from the circumstances.“  
Which was the truth, Resol only knew as much as Jesse and the others and what he managed to deduct from logic.  
They knew Kix and Hardcase were close, maybe way closer then they should be.   
Many of them also agreed that Krell got what he deserved and that Dogma was right in killing him.  
All that combined painted a somewhat clear picture.

And they held true to their agreement, through all the blood and mud and the chaos that came after.  
Only now as he had become part of the ranks of the empire did Cody decide to try and contact Kix.   
Maybe it also had something to do with the fact that Resol had died only a month prior and he was kinda on edge, but who actually cared for his reasoning?  
Their batch had a frequency they swore to answer to no matter what, if they were able to.

Cody punched in the code and waited for the connection to build up.   
He didn't knew what he hoped for exactly, if he hoped that Kix would answer or if he hoped he wouldn't.  
„You are still alive...“ was the answer he got once the connection stood and Cody didn't knew exactly if his heart fell or did summersaults.  
It fell likely because of a scar Cody hadn't seen before going from over the bridge of Kix' nose to under his right eye, and it did summersaults because he had answered at all.  
„Alive and kicking,“ he agreed, chuckeling, „But look who is talking, Kix.“

There was silence for a few moments until Kix asked the most pressing question.   
„Why are you calling, Cody?“  
„Resol is dead,“ Cody sighed, admitting the ultimate reason why he was reaching out.  
Kix nodded, before pressing his hands over his eyes.   
„I want to see you,“ Cody blurted out before he even knew what he was saying.  
„What?“ Kix stammered, „N-No. I did all of this to get us out of harms way, you ain't putting us back into it.“

„I'm not going to,“ Cody pressed. „Kix please, I just wanne see you.“  
„No,“ Kix growled. „It's better this way!“  
And with that being said he cut the connection.   
Cody cursed, hitting the com device in frustration.   
But then he realized Kix had been on the line long enough for him to be able to know where the connection had been made, meaning he was able to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea for that com frequency from a batfamily headcanon, in which the batkids agreed on a com frequency they would all answere no matter what.   
> Also, I don't know why but I allways put Kix and Cody as batch mates, Resol is a OC addition.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Rex saw a men he recognized to be a older and more worn out version of Kix walk out of the small farm house with a infant child in his arms he deeply questioned their decision to ask the medic for help.  
Foreseeing the situation to get hairy quickly he raised his hands in surrender as they approached.  
„Kix. We need to talk to you.“  
His prediction came true immediately as Kix had only taken one look at them and instantly pulled a blaster.  
He didn't want to, but a blaster pointed at him had Rex react instinctively as he pulled his own.   
„The krif are you doing here,“ Kix demanded.  
„Wow, wow, wow, No,“ Rex said quickly, trying to defuse the situation before it escalated further.  
Which his two companions didn't seem to have gotten the memo to, as Jesse pulled his blaster as well.  
Rex held his arm out in front of Wolffe, trying to at least placit him.  
„No. No. No. We're just here to talk. Don't. Don't. Don't-“  
Which didn't work as well.  
„Put it down!“ Jesse demanded.

Which, to be fair, who would drop his weapon while being faced with three blasters.  
„What are you doing here?!“ Kix barked, which also rose the infant in his arms as the little girl started to cry.  
„Look, we just need to talk to you-“ Rex started before movement in his periphery caught his attention.  
Kix had left together with Hardcase, and Dogma had been gone from lockup within the same time frame, he had just not expected those three to stick together. 

Hardcase showed up at Kix shoulder with his old Z-6 and Dogma compromised their flank as he walked up to them from the side of the house with a rifle pointed at them.  
„Drop the guns!“ Hardcase said.  
This prompted Rex to put himself in between Jesse and Wolffe and the three deserters as he saw the safety of the child being comproised.  
„Hold it. Hold it. Force, wait a minute. Wait a minute. We have to think this through...“  
„Kix, what do we do?“ Dogma asked as he seemed to sense the same thing as Rex.  
„Look, we just need to talk to you,“ Rex said, holstering his DC-17.   
„This is a friendly visit,“ he continued, as he turned to Jesse and pushed his arm downwards.  
„Put em away,“ he hissed, also adressing Wolffe.  
Jesse yielded first, and holstered his blaster as well.  
„Kix. He is right. We come in peace...“  
„Ah, what about him?“ Dogma asked, yabbing his rifle in Wolffe's direction.  
„Wolffe,“ Rex hissed and the ex commander holstered his weapon as well.  
Which left them essentially at the mercy of the other three.

„Hardcase,“ Kix said, turning towards him to hand over the crying baby, „take Invicta inside.“  
Hardcase glanced from Kix towards Rex but then took the girl and walked backwards into the house.  
They listened to the baby crying until it stopped and Hardcase stepped back outside.  
„How do you know where we are?“ Kix growled.  
Rex was one second away from asking if the three couldn't put their weapons away as well but he figured that would be pushing it too far right about now.  
„You weren't the only one that had a special com frequency within your batch,“ Jesse responded as he threw Hardcase a heavy glance.   
Dogma and Kix both turned their heads to stare at Hardcase, who grinned kinda caught.  
„Hardcase we talked about this,“ Dogma groaned.   
Kix nodded. „Yea. I didn't even let Cody talk to me for more then a minute and he still found us. And what did that bring us? A freking team of trigger happy stormtrooper that nearly got us all killed.“

„But,“ Hardcase said guiltily. „Isn't the empire the whole problem...“  
Dogma and Kix both groaned.   
„It is the same it was with the republic,“ Kix said annoyed.  
Wolffe jerked foreward at what Kix said but was held back by Rex' outstretched arm.   
The ex captain was watching the squabble between the three deserters with evident interest.   
„It all poses a too big risk,“ Dogma said, staring at Hardcase as if he couldn't believe he had to explain that to him.   
Considering he had taken so long to come to terms with Kix' rash decision in which the medic left Dogma with no real choice, it was kinda surprising he'd be the one on Kix' side and not Hardcase.  
„That's the whole reason Kix burned a fuse on Umbara, remember. No offence,“ he hastily said.

Kix shook his head, a smal smile on his lips.   
„None taken,“ he shrugged.   
„Could we get back to the toppic!?“ Wolffe curse, „Are you gonna join us in fighting against the empire or not?“  
„No,“ Kix said which sounded more like the beginning of a hysterical laugh.  
Rex looked at Hardcase imploringly. „Brining the empire down is all of our concern.“  
„No it isn't,“ Kix hissed.   
„We aren't involved in any of this. We got out. For all it comcerns you we don't exist!“  
Wolffe growled under his breath.   
„So, what you're saying is fuck everyone else as long as your little family is safe?“  
Kix' face morphed into a mask of pure fury and Hardcase and Dogma didn't look happy at that comment either.   
„Excuse me?!“ Dogma snapped as Hardcase and Kix seemed to have been shocked into silence.  
„You heard what I said,“ Wolffe growled and Rex wanted to tell him to shut up.

„The things are a little different now,“ Kix hissed back, „We have a child!“  
Rex held up his hands, speaking imploringly. „We can take care of her.“  
This seemed to peak Hardcase's attention even more, as his face softened noticably and he lowered the Z-6 even further.  
„Kix...-“  
„They can't protect us, Hardcase!“ the ex medic hissed.  
Kix turned towards Rex with a disdainfull glare.  
„How do you want to assure us that you can keep our daughter safe when you can't even keep your people safe from the empire as is?“  
Before Rex could even open his mouth to answer Kix steamrolled him.   
„And do you know why Cody didn't let his little hell gaggle of stormtrooper kill us when he showed up? Because I swore we wouldn't take sides in this conflict. That's the only reason he's leaving us alone.“

„Kix, we can protect you.“  
He sounded like a broken record playing over and over even to himself.   
Kix laughed without mirth.   
„Protect us? Like you protected Hardcase? Like you protected Dogma?!“  
This even prompted the just mentioned to stare at Kix with an expression akin to astonishment.   
„Now you come to our home, pull guns on us and make demands. Did you even think about the possibility of the empire finding out you came here. Did you even stop to think about what they might do to us?!“  
Kix' deep conviction to keep his little family of misfits safe made it clear they had utterly overplayed their hand.  
„Okay,“ Rex conceded, „i-it was stupid coming here without giving you a heads up. But we needed to get into contact with everyone we knew was still alive.“  
Jesse nodded. „Look, we're really sorry we upset you, but we're desperate.“  
Kix snorted at that. „It shows. You aren't thinking at all.“  
Jesse stared at his former best friend like it pained him to even remember what once was.  
„Kix-“  
„No!“ Kix hissed, „And now get lost.“

Jesse turned to Hardcase, remembering how Hardcase had first reacted to them promising they could keep their kid safe.  
„Hardcase...“  
Hardcase looked pained as he looked at them, then at Kix and Dogma and then back at the door that lead into the house.  
Jesse's insides turned to ice as he realized Hardcase had made his choice long ago.  
„I'm sorry Jesse.“  
With their last hope squashed Rex nodded.  
Even though Wolffe still looked ready to force the other three into submission Rex would prefer leaving them alone to leaving them dead.  
„I'm sorry about all the trouble,“ he said as he turned to leave.  
Kix snorted at that but nodded.   
„A word of warning,“ he hissed, „You come here again, heads up or not, I'm killing all of you!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This exchange was highly inspired by the standoff the Sons had with Alvarez in season 3 episode 10 of Sons of Anarchy.
> 
> Invicta was inspired by one of the sparklings doomspoon888 has written for her MegaStar fics.   
> And I am not sure where I want her to come from, so you can choose what you'd like, Mpreg, adoption, the storch, stealing... Hell I don't know.


End file.
